Exótica
by Pollyanna Depp Weasley
Summary: Nimbus, como o bom observador que é, vê a história de um amor completamente estranho e... Exótico.


Exótica

_By Polly Depp Weasley_

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: TMJ não me pertence. Primeira fic do mangá, espero que gostem. Contém algumas expressões e ações tipicamente masculinas. Portanto, algumas vezes peguei "pesado" no linguajar. Não contém palavrões.  
**

**

* * *

**

A primeira vez que eu a vi, estava na escola. Era uma aula normal, um dia normal. Estando numa turma diferente do resto da galera, eu me sentia um pouco excluído, então não estava prestando atenção no que o professor falava. A aula mal tinha começado e eu já estava longe dela. Foi quando escutei a voz _dela_.

- Você tem um cabelo tão bonito... – A olhei. Seus olhos eram grandes, verdes-folha. As sardas no rosto dela eram muitas, pintalgando um nariz levemente redondo e arrebitado. A boca dela parecia um pêssego, e o seu olhar levemente aéreo me lembrava meu irmão, Do Contra.

- O-Obrigado. – Não consegui não gaguejar. Ela tinha uma beleza tão diferente das que eu já tinha visto na vida. A única beleza comparável a dela, que eu conseguia imaginar, era a da Maria Mello, pois elas tinham um cabelo igualzinho: negro, liso e comprido. Mas a Maria tinha uma beleza comum, quase uma boneca. Aquela garota era... Exótica.

- Seu nome é Nimbus, não é? – Ela perguntou, com um sorriso. A voz dela era profunda, cheia de sentimento.

- Sim... E você, é? – Perguntei. Ela olhou para o lado dela, meio aérea, depois olhou para mim de novo.

- Me chamo Kemal. – Ela falou, e eu fiz uma careta. – Significa "A Perfeita". É árabe.

- O meu significa "nuvem que traz tempestade e trovoadas". – Eu disse, e ela deu uma risadinha.

- Você é legal. – E então, acabamos virando amigos.

Eu a via todas as manhãs. Estudávamos juntos. Ela era engraçada, original, esquisita pra caramba. Tocava acordeon e oboé. Me dava idéias para as minhas mágicas, era gentil, carinhosa. Acabou virando minha _melhor_ amiga.

Eu já fui testemunha de muitas coisas... Mas isso foi algo que realmente me tocou fundo. Um dia estávamos na minha casa, estudando para uma superprova que aconteceria no dia seguinte. Tínhamos escolhido a quarta-feira, porque o DC não estava lá pra fazer barulho e tocar bateria. Estávamos na metade de um exercício de física. Ela me explicava, e eu fingia entender... Magia era tão mais fácil!

- Mano, você viu onde coloquei minhas baquetas? – O DC tinha aberto a porta da frente de casa, meio afobado. Provavelmente, tinha vindo correndo da casa do Cebola, onde ele ensaiava com a turma.

Olhei para ele, dizendo que não com a cabeça, quando a vozinha fina dela falou:

- Vi duas baquetas naquele sofá ali. – Ela apontou. Mas ao invés de olhar para o sofá, o Do Contra grudou os olhos na Kemal. Ficou paralisado, totalmente estagnado. Ele piscou duas vezes, antes de me perguntar:

- _Essa_ é a Kemal? – Assenti com a cabeça. Ele entrou dentro de casa, pegou as baquetas no sofá, parou no meio da sala e olhou para a garota. Suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas, e ele engolia em seco. – Eu acho que não gosto mais da Mônica, mano. – E simplesmente saiu de casa. Simples assim.

- Seu irmão é tão diferente. – Ela falou, calmamente, continuando o exercício. – Se ele gostou de mim, bastava dizer.

Eu tive que rir. Ela era realmente diferente.

Mais tarde, naquele dia, era quase meia noite. Eu estava na internet, navegando. Clicando de um link em outro, acabei chegando num site bem "sugestivo". Comecei a olhar os vídeos que tinha nele, respirando lento. Em pouco tempo minha garganta estava seca. Minha mão deslizou para um ponto perto da minha virilha. Olhei prum lado, olhei pro outro. O DC não dava sinal de vida. Minha mão ia deslizando lentamente para dentro da minha bermuda quando a porta abriu. Levei um susto tão grande que soltei um grito estranho, rouco.

- Para de ficar batendo na frente do PC. Eu jogo nele, sabia? – Meu irmão falou, me deixando _quase_ com vergonha. Já o tinha pegado fazendo isso várias vezes também. Ele só fala assim porque é mais velho.

- O que você quer? – Levantei uma das pernas, para disfarçar minha ereção.

- Kemal. – Ele foi direto. – Você tinha dito que ela era legal e tal, mas não falou que ela era tão linda. – Eu soltei uma gargalhada.

- Tá apaixonado, DC? – Perguntei, e ele ficou vermelho.

- Não! Lógico que não! – E ficou mais vermelho ainda. Ele estava falando ao contrário, como sempre.

- Mano, você não me engana. Sempre fica gamado quando uma menina é esquisitona. – Eu falei, mas ele ficou sério.

- Perai. Responde uma coisa: Qual é a banda favorita dela? – Era uma pergunta séria. Seríssima.

- Acho que é... Ela tem duas. – Falei, lembrando do momento em que fiz essa pergunta para ela. – Blind Guardian e... Van Canto.

- Van... Canto? – Os olhos dele brilharam.

- AH! – Estalei os dedos, lembrando. – E uma banda chamada Gogol Bordello.

DC caiu na minha cama, cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro e dando um grito.

- O que foi, seu louco? – (Juro que escutei alguém gritando "eu não sou louco!").

- É que... – Ele respirou fundo. – Acho que acabei de achar a mulher com quem vou me casar e passar o resto da minha vida. E eu nem quero casar.

Eu ri. Era impressão minha ou eu tinha visto se formar o casal mais estranho do bairro do Limoeiro? E olha que eles nem namorando tavam ainda.

* * *

Eu vi o primeiro beijo dos dois. A Kemal adorava fazer comida. Qualquer tipo de comida ela sabia fazer. Acabou virando _amiguíssima_ da Magá, simplesmente por ter feito uma fornada de pães recheados e distribuído pela escola. A Mônica, logo quando conheceu a Kemal, ficou com raivinha. Acho que ficou magoada por não ter mais o DC no pé dela. Mulher é sempre assim... Diz que não quer, e depois quando perde fica chata (se bem que a culpa foi só dele).

Enfim, ela estava lá em casa, cozinhando. Minha mãe estava do lado, olhando atentamente a menina ao lado dela. Kemal estava suja de chocolate, farinha e tudo o que tinha direito. Comecei a sentir o cheiro da massa do bolo, quando Do Contra apareceu na cozinha.

- Que cheiro bom é esse? – Ele perguntou, antes de perceber que Kemal estava na cozinha. Enfurnado no quarto, ele nunca sabe o que se passa pela casa. Ficou rosado imediatamente, quando ela olhou pra ele com os olhos verdes e grandes que ela tinha.

- Oi, filhote. Esse cheiro é de bolo! Quer lamber a colher? – Ela estendeu a colher para ele, cheia de massa crua de bolo. Fiquei olhando a reação do DC, e quase que instantaneamente ele pegou a colher. Minha mãe olhou pra mim, rindo, e saiu de fininho da cozinha, sem ninguém, além de mim, notar. Continuei na sala, "assistindo" TV. Vi o DC levar a colher à boca, e fechar os olhos quando sentiu o gosto da massa. Deveria estar uma delícia.

- Isso tá muito bom! – Ele chegou perto dela, e ela arregalou os olhos.

- Sério? Eu nem cheguei a provar! – Ela ia tomar a colher dele, mas ele tirou do alcance rápido.

- Tenho... Tenho uma idéia melhor. – Ele lambeu a colher quase toda, fazendo-a rir. – Que tal provar assim?

E beijou ela. Cara, eu parei de olhar pra TV na hora. Não consegui conter minha cara de abismado, tanto que minha mãe apareceu do meu lado, arregalando os olhinhos puxados.

- Seu irmão tá mandando ver. – Ela falou, e eu ri. Era estranho ver a Kemal com meu irmão. Mas... vindo deles dois, nada seria comum, não é mesmo?

* * *

Na minha opinião, eu via mais a namorada do meu irmão do que ele a via. Eles nunca esconderam que estavam namorando, mas ninguém parecia desconfiar. Só depois que eu estava conversando com o Cascão e o Cebola que eles descobriram.

- Quando teu irmão vai arrumar uma namorada? – Cebola perguntou, meio enciumado. Ele ainda estava encanado com o fato de o DC ter gostado da Mônica.

- Mas... Ele tem uma. Faz cinco meses! – Eu olhei, estranhando. Mas era bem verdade que o namoro deles parecia bem frio. Eles nunca se viam no colégio. No máximo um aceno quando passavam pelo mesmo corredor. Ele não faltava às quartas-feiras na casa do Cebola, e ela não faltava às aulas de oboé nem nas terças, nem nas quintas. Segunda-feira era dia de "descanso". Ou seja... Eles se viam na sexta, sábado e domingo. Quando estavam lá em casa, ficavam no terraço o dia inteiro, conversando... Ou fazendo sei lá o que mais que eles faziam no terraço (ninguém nunca foi olhar). Às vezes, na cozinha. Às vezes na sala. Sempre quietos, conversando baixinho. De vez em quando eu ouvia gargalhadas. Não... quase sempre eu ouvia gargalhadas. Grande parte vinda da Kemal... Me pergunto o que meu irmão tem de tão engraçado. Então, por todos esses motivos, entendi porque ninguém sabia do namoro deles. Nem a Kemal falava, nem o DC.

O Cebola e o Cascão, depois disso, passaram a tarde inteira perguntando como era o namoro deles. Se eles se pegavam "hard", ou se eles já tinham _trepado_. Eu ria, sem jeito, explicando que eu não sabia. Que ninguém sabia. Era o namoro dos dois, e só dos dois.

As pessoas me diziam que o namoro do meu irmão era frio, sem vida. Mas era o jeito deles dois, mesmo. Notava-se pelas pequenas coisas que eles se gostavam. Ele sempre teve o mesmo toque de celular, desde que havia ganhado. Ela tinha uma música só pra ela... Só pra ela!, e com um coraçãozinho rodando na tela. Certas vezes eu o via sorrindo sozinho, e quando o perguntava porque, ele simplesmente dizia: "ela é _minha_ namorada". Eu o via dar presentes para ela. Livros. Montes de livros. Acho que ela já tem até uma biblioteca. E parece que ele também vai ter uma em pouco tempo. Não sei se era porque eu conhecia meu irmão mais do que qualquer um, mas ele estava louco por Kemal. Ele estava diferente. Não do modo dele... Diferente de outro jeito. Parecia mais gentil, mais atencioso. Parecia mais... Kemal. E ela também. Foi ficando mais madura, mais piadista.

Eu vi anos de namoro. Quando ela ganhou uma guitarra de aniversário, e ele, uma miniatura _caríssima_ de Kratos. Quando ela chorou no meu ombro pelas vezes que ele foi insensível, ou quando escutava as lamúrias dele por ela ser sempre tão complicada. Escutava barulhos estranhos vindos do quarto dele quando ela estava aqui, e muitas vezes barulhos que eu desejaria não escutar. Até tapas eu já escutei. Vi quando ele ficou puto porque ela cortou o cabelo, ou quando ela ficou toda manhosa por ele ter dado um anel de compromisso para ela. "É seu. Não quero ninguém olhando pra você por ai.", foi o que ele disse. Mas eu vi que ele ficou todo sensível quando ela disse que o amava. Eu quase nunca ouvi isso deles. Uma vez por ano? Acho que nem meia vez. Mas dava pra sentir... Dava pra ver no ar que era mais do que amor que eles sentiam. Muito mais do que isso. Até quando comecei a namorar a Ramona, depois de anos, ela disse para mim: "Nunca vi um casal que se completasse mais. Acho que nem a gente consegue.".

Mas o fato é que... Houve um dia. _O_ dia que eu nunca vou esquecer. Era aniversário do DC. A Kemal tinha feito um bolo todo estranho, parecia que estava caindo, mas era bem firme. No finzinho da festa, quando todo mundo já havia ido embora, a Kemal segurou no braço do DC de um jeito que deve ter parecido diferente para ele, pois ele a olhou com olhos arregalados.

- Kemal? O que houve? – Ela estava pálida. Pálida como uma _nuvem_.

- Eu... Eu não estou muito bem, filhote. – Ela falou, caindo desmaiada nos braços dele, de repente.

- Keke! KEKE! – Ele pareceu desesperado. – KEKE! – Eu nunca tinha visto meu irmão com lágrimas como aquelas. Lágrimas de puro medo.

Kemal tinha insuficiência de órgãos. Qual deles? Todos. Era como se o corpo dela fosse formado por interruptores. Cada um deles sendo desligados, um por um. A causa? Ninguém sabia. E porque tinha demorado tanto para se manifestar? Também um mistério. O fato era que Kemal estava morrendo.

DC emagreceu. Ele não comia, quase não bebia. Nunca mais tinha dormido em casa. Tinha olheiras profundas, olhos cansados. Ficava ao lado dela no hospital todos os dias. Ela não queria que ele doasse nada para ela. Ele era dele mesmo.

Mesmo que tivesse demorado para chegar, a doença era rápida. Com pouco tempo, Kemal já não via mais. Estando cega, passava a depender muito mais dele. Eu estava lá às vezes, conversando. Ela já não sorria. Seus olhos verdes estavam opacos. Algum tempo depois, os rins. Fígado. Ela não sentia mais as pernas. Quando ela parou de falar, o DC também parou. Era novamente o namoro "deles dois".

Menos de quatro meses depois, ela nem se mexia mais.

E então, ela se foi.

* * *

- DC... – Estávamos olhando para o caixão dela, todo branco. – Por que vocês nunca falavam sobre o namoro de vocês? – Eu perguntei. Acho que era raro ver meu irmão todo vestido de branco. Ramona, ao meu lado, estava pensativa. Os cabelos ruivos, compridos, pareciam dançar com o vento. Eu era o sortudo agora. Meu amor ainda estava comigo, e eu dava graças aos céus por isso.

- É necessário ficar olhando para as estrelas pra saber que elas brilham? – Ele perguntou. – É necessário ficar olhando para o sol para saber que ele queima? – Os olhos dele já acumulavam lágrimas, mas ele não chorou. – E necessário... – Ele respirou fundo. – É necessário que ela dissesse que me amava pra eu saber disso? – Ele fez que não com a cabeça. – No dia que eu a conheci, eu sabia. Ela era a mulher com quem eu queria passar o resto da minha vida. Ainda é. Não é necessário que se diga isso. Todo mundo já sabia.

Fiquei calado. Eu não consegui entender muito bem a lógica dele, mas ele era o Do Contra, afinal. Por isso ele era o único no enterro vestido de branco. E ele não deixou que a vestissem de preto, também. Ela deveria ir para o céu como chegou em nossas vidas. Como um anjo.

- Ela era diferente, não era? – Ele perguntou, sorrindo. – Tão exótica.

Eu só sorri.

Quando colocaram terra por cima do caixão dela, Ramona fez com que rosas crescessem acima do túmulo. Rosas azuis.

- Não se pode colocar rosas vermelhas no túmulo de alguém como ela. – A ruiva falou, recebendo um abraço do meu irmão.

- Obrigado. – Foi o que eu escutei ele dizer.

* * *

- Oi, DC. – Eu ouvi uma voz conhecida. Ângelo.

- Oi, Anjinho. – O Do Contra falou, fazendo o loiro ficar emburrado. Mas ele não falou nada sobre isso.

- Conheci uma pessoa hoje, muito legal. – Ângelo falou, sentando-se ao lado da gente. A praça do Limoeiro estava barulhenta, cheia de crianças. DC olhava para elas com uma mistura de esperança e pesar.

- Ah, é? – O DC perguntou, desinteressado. Então olhou firmemente para o anjo. – Uma pessoa?

- Hm-rm. – Ângelo sorriu. – Eu lembro que quando te conheci, me disseram que eu teria que cuidar de 16 criancinhas. E eu disse que não, pois o décimo sexto se garantia. – O loiro segurava uma fita vermelha, de cetim. – Agora eu sei porquê. O décimo sexto já _tinha_ um anjinho.

Ele entregou a fita ao DC. Tinha algo escrito. Bisbilhotei por cima das mãos do meu irmão, bem a tempo de vê-lo mordendo os lábios.

"Não é preciso ver as estrelas o tempo todo para saber que elas existem. Eu agora sou sua estrelinha.".

- Ela é bem diferente, não é? – Ângelo perguntou, fazendo Do Contra rir em meio ao choro.

- Bem exótica.

Eu nunca vou esquecer minha melhor amiga. Nunca. Nem do jeito que ela mudou nossas vidas para sempre.

Obrigado, Kemal. Você era realmente perfeita.

_Fim_.

* * *

_**N/A.: Ahhhh, desculpem pela depressão total! Mas eu sempre quis fazer essa fic \o/**_

_**Passei horas pensando num nome "perfeito", até encontrar esse. Bem diferente, do jeito que era pra ser. Obrigada por lerem!**_

_**Espero reviews!**_

_**Beijo da Polly!**_


End file.
